Her Messed Up Life
by Dr.BadassInABlueBox
Summary: After being Lost in Diagon Alley, four year old Rose meets the Malfoys, who let her live with them. But when the Potters and Weasleys at Hogwarts notice her, Rose's messed up life is about to get worse. RosexScorpius
1. Odd Beginning

**Sorry, to all of those people that read my other unfinished stories, but I just can't find any ideas for those stories, and then I had a sudden obsession with Harry Potter, and then this idea came to me, again, I apologize, and hopefully, some day, I'll find something to write in those other stories, but for now, I hope you enjoy this story :) and I do not own Harry potter**

A woman with brown bushy hair and brown eyes walked through the busy and crowded streets of Diagon Alley. "Oh, Rose, where is your father?" she complained to the four year old red head girl holding her hand.

"I don't know," the little girl replied.

"I know that you don't know, oh! Ron where are you?" the woman dragged her daughter everywhere.

"Yes, Hermione?" a tall man with red hair, freckles, a long nose, and three ice cream cones said.

"Ron!" the woman turned to the man. "Where were you? I was looking for you for half an hour!" she yelled at the man.

"Sorry, dear, the ice cream parlor was crowded." the man known as Ron shrugged.

"Oh, when are you ever going to use your head?" she sighed. And then she stared at him and his three ice cream cones. She looked behind him, and started walking in circles again.

Ron stared at her "what's wrong, Hermione?" he asked her.

"Where's Hugo?"

"what do you mean by 'where's Hugo?' he's right next to me, love," Ron looked beside him to see nothing but air.

Hermione stared at him incredulously . "You lost my son?" she demanded.

"Our son, Hermione, and don't worry, I'm sure we'll find him, Diagon Alley isn't that big," he tried calming his wife down.

"A two year old is lost in Diagon Alley! To him, it would be that big!" she yelled.

"Now calm down, dear," he tried soothing her again.

Hermione let go of Rose and started looking everywhere, leaving Rose in the middle of the street, wondering where Hugo was.

"Hermione, dearest, wait!" Ron ran after his wife, thinking that the little girl was following him.

'Hugo's lost?' the little girl thought. 'I have to find him,' she said to herself. "HUGO!" she called to her little brother. "Where are you?" she walked into a wand shop and looked at the man behind the counters.

"You haven't seen a two year old boy with red hair and freckles, have you, sir?" she asked the young man, he shook his head and she walked out of the door.

"Hugo, where are you?" she called out.

Passers-by stared at the little girl, walking by herself, all alone, calling someone's name. She walked, and walked, and walked, until she ended up in front of a huge white building. She skipped up the stairs and entered the building.

"What are you doing here, little nuisance?" a goblin asked her rudely.

"Have you seen a small boy with red hair and freckles?" she asked him.

"Why should I tell you?" he retorted.

"He's my little brother, and he's lost," she explained. He glared at her. "so, have you?" she asked again, not quite understanding that the glare the goblin gave her meant that he wanted her to get out of the bank. He didn't answer and Rose skipped into the bank.

"Who are you?" a blonde boy about her age sneered. "Are you here all alone? Where are your parents?" he bombarded her with questions.

"I don't know," she answered politely, "I can't find them, and my little brother is lost,"

"Oh, how sad," he didn't look sad.

"Where are your parents?" Rose asked the boy.

"That's my dad," the blonde pointed to a tall man with blonde hair.

"Oh, well, can you help me look for my brother?"

"Why should I help you?"

"Because no one else is helping me,"

"Scorpius, let's go," the tall man called to the little boy.

"I have to leave now," the boy followed his father.

"Wait!" Rose yelled and ran to the little boy's father. "Sir, have you seen a little boy with freckles and red hair?" she asked the man.

"No, I have not, why?"

"He's my little brother I can't find him anywhere,"

"Where are your parents?"

"They're lost too,"

The man sighed and decided he should help the girl so she wouldn't keep bugging him. "Alright, I'll help you find him," he groaned. "What is your name?" the man asked her.

"Rose," she replied.

"Well, Rose, this is Scorpius," he looked at his son.

"So, Rosie, where was your brother last?" Scorpius asked Rose.

"Don't call me Rosie!" she snapped.

"Why not?" he smirked.

"Because it's annoying," she frowned.

"As you wish, Rosie," Scorpius continued smirking.

Rose growled.

"Rose, Scorpius, enough," the man said. The two little kids rolled their eyes and followed the tall man out of the bank.

After 2 hours of hopelessly searching for Hugo

"We can't find him, girl, this is where we part," the tall man, also known as Draco Malfoy said.

"Please sir, I can't find him anywhere! And I can't find my parents either," the little girl sobbed.

'What should we do with her? Her parents might be even dead. How foolish! Leaving a little girl here alone! But if I leave her, I'd be just as bad as them, I don't care abut the girl, but what would people think of me?' Draco thought.

"You can come with us, little girl," Draco invited the girl.

"Really?" her eyes widened.

"Yes, you can be like Scorpius's sister."

Scorpius and Rose stared at Draco like he was insane, then they stared at each other in disgust.

"Fine," both of them said crossing their arms over their chest.

In another place

"Oh my Ron!" Hermione screamed. "Where is my Rose!" she cried.

"It's okay dear, we'll find her, we found Hugo didn't, right?" Ron tried to calm down his wife again.

After seven years

"How do we get to the platform, dad?" Scorpius asked his father as they stood between platforms nine and ten.

"You just run through that wall," Draco pointed at a brick wall between the two platforms.

"Ok," Draco pushed his trolley and ran into the wall and onto platform nine and three quarters, where a big train was waiting for him.

"your turn, Rose," Draco looked at who was once a four year old girl, but now, an eleven year old.

Rose ran after Scorpius and they waited for Draco to come. Draco and Scorpius carried both trunks, Scorpius's and Rose's, into the train.

"Bye Dad," Scorpius hugged his father.

"Bye dad," Rose hugged Draco, too.

Both she and Scorpius climbed the train and looked for a place to sit.

"Come on, Rosie, this way," Scorpius walked across the train's aisle.

"How many times to I have to tell you to stop calling me Rosie!" Rose growled.

And then suddenly, they saw a boy, about Rose's age, with jet black hair and glasses, he stared at her with surprise "Rose?"

**Voila! And this is the end of my new story! So, what do you think, is it good, bad, stupid, boring, awesome, annoying? Please review or I won't continue.**

**Jessie the evil authoress~**


	2. Mudbloods and Getting Sorted

**Sorry peoples for taking too long to update :( I ahd no ideas at all, and taht's aminly why this chapter is gonna suck badly...sorry, I can't think of anything! And yes, i know that alst chapter was a ltitle, or a lot, rushed i apologize for that, i wanted to get the idea out of my head before i came up with another idea and left this one forgotten. oh and, I know it is quite unrealistic, but, this is fanfiction, we are suppsoed to unleash our imagination (ok, i stole that phrase from someone, i dont remember who though) :D, thanks for all of reviews though! You guys have no diea hwo happy I am :D Harry Potter belongs to the fabulous JK Rowling, that has a liking for killing the good characters :D**

**ok, on with the chapter**

Her Messed Up Life

Chapter 2

Meeting Poeple and Getting Sorted

"Rose," the boy said again, and then suddenly, he hugged her. "I don't believe it! We've been looking everywhere for you! Where were you? We missed you a lot!" he exclaimed.

Rose stared at him in disbelief. What was this boy doing? Who was this boy?

"Who are you?" she said, trying to release herself from his grip. "How do you know my name?"

"You don't remember me?" the boy let go of her and looked at her sadly.

"No,"

"it's me! Albus, your cousin

"My cousin?" Rose looked at Scorpius; he looked back at her and shrugged"Let's go Scorpius, this boy is creeping me out," and with that, Rose and Scorpius went to the back of the train

Poor little Albus stood there, in the middle of the train, dumbfounded. Did his cousin forget him? Did she honestly not know who he was? And what was she doing with that boy? Wasn't he the one his father pointed at?

"What's wrong, bro?" James, Albus's older brother asked him.

"Rose," he looked at his brother gloomily.

His brother frowned "what about her?"

"I just saw her,"

"saw her?" James scoffed, "she's gone Albus. Did you play with my Bludger again? You know it hates you, one bump on the head from it and you'll start seeing things, come on, let's go see Fred and Roxanne," James pulled Albus to where their cousins were sitting.

"Hey there guys!" Fred greeted the brothers.

"How are Uncle Harry and Aunt Lily?" Roxanne asked.

"They're fine," James answered sitting next to Fred.

Albus stood their in the door way, frowning at the ground.

"You alright, Albus?" Fred asked.

Albus looked at Fred. "I'm fine,"

"then why don't you have a seat?"

Albus sat next to the window and stared outside. He was sure he just saw his cousin; she had the same name didn't she? And she also had the Weasley's red hair, and her mother's bushy hair.

"Let it go, Albus" James said through clenched teeth.

Fred and Roxanne looked at the two boys, but decided that they don't want to know what's going on.

"Would you like anything?" a plump witch with a cart full of goods asked the four kids.

"I want a chocolate frog!" James and Fred said in unison.

Albus and Roxanne rolled their eyes at their older brothers' childishness. The witch gave them the frogs and set off, asking the students in the compartments whether they wanted something or not. She then stopped in front of the last compartment "why you two like anything?"

"Chocolate!" the red head girl in the compartment squealed.

"Oh, Rose," the boy with her shook his head "you are such a little girl,"

Rose paid for the chocolate and stuck her tongue out at her best friend. The witch left and then Scorpius looked at Rose "who was that boy out there?" he asked her.

"I have no idea," she shrugged, "maybe he thought I looked like someone else,"

"he knew your name,"

"aw come on, I'm sure I'm not the only red head named Rose," she grinned and looked outside the window at the sun high above the express.

"Rosie,"

"yes?" rose glared at Scorpius.

"I'm bored,"

"good,"

"entertain me,"

"excuse me?" Rose raised her eyebrow.

"You heard me, Rosie,"

"shut up Scorpius,"

"make me" the boy challenged her.

"Oh I'll make you alright!" and with that, the tiny girl pounced on Scorpius and took her wand out of her pocket and put it next to his face.

"You can't use that," Scorpius smirked "you don't know any spells,"

"but I can do this," she hit him on the head with her wand and returned to her seat. "Annoying git," she said with disgust.

"That wasn't nice," Scorpius said, rubbing his head in agony.

"You are so weak!" Rose exclaimed "it's just a wand for crying out loud!"

"Still"

"Weak little wimp,"

"look who's talking,"

"and what does that mean?"

"Who are you to call me little, shortie?"

"I'm not short!"

Scorpius hit a nerve. "Yes you are," Scorpius laughed.

Rose growled and stalked out of the compartment and searched for an empty one with a curse book in her hand. She knocked on a random compartment door, and a tall boy is curly brown hair, wide hazel eyes, and a smile that can make Gildeory Lockhart run home crying looked at her. "may I help you?" he asked, ever so politely.

"um, may i sit with you in your compartment? the rest are full," Rose asked.

"sure," he gestured for her to come in.

"thanks," she walked into the empty compartment, sat next to the window and strated reading her book.

"Watcha readin'?" the brunette boy asked Rose.

"A book," she replied half heartedly.

"what's it about?" he asked enthusiaticaly.

"curses," she replied coldly.

"like what?" he asked, and she looked at him, his eyes were glowing with interest and his smile was getting wider by the seocnd.

"the three forbidden curses,"

"ooh, what do thay do?" he asked.

"well, they can send you to Azkaban,"

"Azkaban?" the boy frowned.

"yes, the wizard jail," she replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"never heard of it,"

"what?" she said shocked "how could any wizard not know about Azkaban?"

"I don't know," he shurgged "my parents are muggles,"

"muggles?" she raised her eyesbrows "well, taht's nice, i think,' she siad with digust. She couldn't belive she was sitting ina w compartment with a mud blood.

"it doesn't sound like it's nice," he stated, finally sitting down.

"it isn't" she replied.

"why not?"

"well, then you probably don't know anything about magic, you'll be different," she stated.

"well, that sucks," Rose raised her eye brow, she opened her mouth, about to comment again about how it did suck, but thought better of it.

"are you're parents magical people?"

"if you mean by magical people as in witch and wizard, then yes, they most certainly are," she replied coolly.

"wow, i wish my parents were like that," the boy msued "I'm Ross by the way, Ashton Ross, but you can call me Ash for short," Ash said, putting out his hand for Rose to shake it.

"I'm Rose, Rose Malfoy," she said, not bothering to shake his hand.

"ok then, nice meeting you," Ash awkwardly withdrew his hand.

"of course it is," she replied proudly.

"yeah, of course," he repeated looking out side the window and Rose continued reaidng her book.

She started feeling sympathy for the boy, even though the Malfoys hated mudbloods, she was sort of different, she wasn't as cold of them, nor did she have blonde hair, she didn't like mudbloods, but she didn't hate them either. "are you here all alone?" Rose asked the boy.

"yeah, my two older brothers, Jeff and Nate, are muggles too," he sighed.

"too bad,"

"what about you?"

"my borther in adoption is in this train, somewhere, i letfn him, he's quite annoying, his name's Scorpius,"

"all brothers are annoying,"

"tell me about it,"

"when do you think we'll get there?"

"at night time, i think, that's what my father said anyways."

"you're a first year right?"

"yes, and you?"

"first year, even though i am quite tall,"

Rose looked outside the window at the vast expanse of green surrounding the express.

"So, do you know any spells?"

"Not much, just some simple spells,"

"Can I see one?"

"Sure," Rose said and then took out her wand and said "Accio chocolate," and a piece of chocolate came drifting out of her bag and landed in her empty hand.

"Wicked," Ash grinned.

"Yes it is rather wicked, isn't it?" Rose smiled at the impressed boy. "Of course they'll teach us better spells at school, like curses and transfiguration."

"Oh,"

Rose continued reading and Ash continued looking at her until both of them fell asleep.

* * *

"Oi, Rosie!" a boy's voice yelled into Rose's ear.

Rose opened her eyes to see Scorpius staring at her. "Ugh! What a horrible face to see once I open my eyes!" she cried.

"Oh shut up," Scorpius said "come on, we're here," and Scorpius pulled Rose out of the compartment.

"Make way, excuse me, move it already people!" Scorpius yelled as he dragged the half asleep Rose off of the train. "Wake up, Rose, we haven't got all night you know!"

"What ever," Rose yawned trying to stand straight.

"Come on, into the boat," Scorpius helped Rose get into one of the many small boats.

"Hey Rose," Rose looked in front of her to see none other than Ash, smiling his wide and strange smile at her.

"Hey Ross," Rose tried to smile but it ended up looking like a grimace, due to the fact that she thought she'd finally gotten rid off him at the train.

"You all right, mate?" he asked, curious.

"Yes, I'm fine,"

"well, you don't really have to introduce me, I'm nothing but your best friend that has lived with you for seven years, that's it, nothing more," Scorpius said coldly, rolling his eyes.

"Oh yeah, Ross, this is my annoying brother of adoption, Scorpius. Scorpius, this is the boy that let me stay with him while I was trying to escape your annoyingness." Rose said glaring at her brother. She looked around at the other small boats heading towards the school around her, which were probably filled with mud bloods, half breeds and blood traitors, she'd be lucky if she found a pureblood anywhere in this school.

"This is wicked isn't it?" Ash said looking at Scorpius "the school looks great, did you know how we were supposed to cross over to plat form nine and three quarters? I didn't, it took me quite a while to understand what was even going on, a kind man told me to run through the wall between platforms nine and ten, I looked at him like he was mad, seriously, they should put a sign or something telling wizards where to go, don't you think?"

"Um, yeah, sure," Scorpius answered raising his eyebrow towards Rose.

"Mud blood," Rose mouthed to him, making sure Ross didn't hear her.

"Oh," Scorpius said, understanding what was going on, and then he looked away with disgust.

The boats finally stopped next to the castle and all of the first years headed towards the huge castle doors, being led by a young witch. "Now once you go threw these two doors," the witch started as all of the students gathered in front of another set of big doors inside the castle "you will start being sorted into four houses, follow me everyone." The witch led them all inside and they stood in front of a stool with a hat on it. "When I call your names, each one of you is to sit on the stool and put on the hat," the witch ordered. A couple of first years looked at the stool in horror, some were hiding behind each other, and some were looking at the stool, as if sitting on it were a challenge. Rose and Scorpius rolled their eyes; their mother had explained to them what was going to happen.

"Dragonite Jamie," the witch called out.

A girl shorter then Rose with navy blue pigtails bounced onto the school, shivering with fear as she put the hat on her head.

"Hmm," the hat mused and most of the first years gasped "quite intelligent for your age, not very brave, I can see that you are wise," and then after two seconds "Ravenclaw!" the hat shouted. The students at a table at the left of the huge room all clapped and whistled as the girl walked to the table.

"White Albert!" the witch called, and a boy with black hair and dark green eyes sat on the stool and put the hat on his head.

Once the hat touched him it yelled "HufflePuff!"

And a table next to the Ravenclaw table hollered and clapped as Albert joined them.

"Malfoy Scorpius!" the witch yelled.

"see ya, sis," Scorpius smirked as he sat on the stool and put the talking hat on his head.

"a Malfoy, don't they ever end?" the hat sighed "of course no other place will be better than, Slytherin!"

Scorpius strutted to the Slytherin atble, a triumphant smirk on his face.

"Ross Ashton!"

Ash walked up slowly and placed the hat on his head.

"hmm, smart, brave, ambitious, wise, kind hearted, humorous,"

5 minutes later "bold, strong, curradgeous, i say, Gryffindor!" the hat finally shouted. Rose stared at the hat, startled, she must've fallen asleep waiting for the mudblood to be sorted.

"Potter, Albus,"

The strange bespecaled boy that ahd hugged Rose earlier on the train, walked up bravely and sat onto the stool. Rose rolled ehr eyes, they were just going to put a talking hat on thier head for crying out loud! But wait. Potter? now, where ahd she heard that name before? It felt strangely familiar, yet she couldn't out her finger on it. Oh well, there are probaly lots of families called 'Potter', her father must've mentioned the word sometime at dinner.

"Gryffindor!"

Rose yawned.

"Malfoy, Rose!"

Rose looked around her, and saw hundreds of eyes staring at her, she looked away, but she could feel her brother's eyes burning holes into her back.

Rose walked up, took a deep breath, and sat on the stool. She fixed the hat onto her head and clsoed her eyes.

"two Malfoys? hmm, strange." the hat mused "I wonder what I should do with you, you are a Malfoy, but you don't seem to be like the others, should I put you in Slytherin?"

"Slytherin, Slytherin, please let me be in Slytherin," Rose whispered.

"but Slytherin is not good for you,"

"i want to be in Slytherin,"

"that's not what you want, I can see your memories and thoughts,"

"I want to be with Scorpius,"

"trouble will happen if you are with that boy,"

"please,"

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat boomed.

Rose stared in front of her, but saw nothing, not the Gryffindor table -that was applauding like mad-, not the look of the teachers -waiting for her to go to her house's table-, nothing but Scorpius's mouth that was shaped like a huge O. 'This isn't happening,' she thought 'this is just a dream,' she tried to convince herself. But the hat knew better, Gryffindor would be best for her.

**Told you it would suck :/**

**anyways, I geuss this chapter was suppsoed to show how the Malfoys' behavior effected Rose, or something like that.**

**Please Review, reviews are love, and if noone reviews...i don't ahve a threat, jsut please review :D**

**Jessie, Draco Malfoy's future wife~**


	3. Stalker's Letter

**Her Messed up Life**

**Chapter 3**

**Stalker's Letter**

And as the weeks passed, Rose focused on one thing, and that was beating everyone else in everything. Of course that wasn't exactly easy with Scorpius annoying her all the time.

"Wingardium Leviosa," Rose swished her wand and pointed it at the spoon she was eating with in the great hall one day. The spoon rose up in the air and started spinning around under Rose's command. She smiled to herself, she was getting good at this, and the looks of awe on her classmates' faces made everything better.

"Wow! Rosie made the spoon dance!" came Scorpius's mocking voice from behind her, she spun around in her seat and glared at him.

"Seriously, I want to know why mum and dad didn't disinherit you," he smirked as he sat next to her.

"What are you doing here, Scorpius?" Rose said raising her eyebrow "this is the Gryffindor table,"

"Correction, this is the Gryffindork table," Scorpius retorted mockingly.

"Then why don't you leave, oh great Slytherin?" Rose rolled her eyes.

"Leave her alone already, dude," James Potter, who was sitting next to Rose, said.

And then the bell rang, all the students got up and started going to their classes. James put a bagel in his bag, stood up, and ruffled his hair.

"Seriously, James, that's not gonna get the girls to like you," Albus stated as he, too, got up "and what's with the bagel?"

"I need something to entertain me, I got history now,"

"Listening would be a good idea," Rose rolled her eyes.

"Listening?" James stared at Rose in awe "now what fun is that?"

"If you listened, you'd probably get through your exams,"

"We're gonna have exams this year too?"

"James, you're maniac," Albus said and started walking out.

"I'm not a maniac!" James ran after Albus. "Oh that Malfoy girl! She reminds me a lot of aunt Hermione,"

"Oh really?" Albus replied sarcastically.

"What's with the sarcasm?"

"Well, if you haven't noticed yet, I've been trying to tell you, that Rose girl is our cousin!"

"Why won't you let that go, bro? Hey that rhymes!"

"Because it's really obvious," Albus stopped and looked at James "the attitude, the brains, and the Weasley's red hair!"

"What does hair have to do with anything?"

"Ok, forget the hair, how many Malfoys have you seen that got into Gryffindor?"

"Rose and...that's about it,"

"Exactly, Malfoys were bad people; do you consider Rose a bad person?"

"I don't know, I've only known her for a couple of weeks, but now that you did mention it, it is sort of odd,"

"Yeah, I know,"

"Hey wait! You're a first year, aren't you?"

"You just noticed!" Albus bellowed.

"Hey, I have a weak memory,"

"And memorizing the name of every girl in the school, and all the secret passages that lead you away from the school isn't hard for your weak memory?"

"Aw shut up!"

"What ever, so, now that you have finally had the honor of knowing I'm in my first year, what are we going to do?"

"Well, for starters, you're gonna stalk Rose!" James said happily.

"I'm gonna what?"

"Stalk the Malfoy girl,"

"I heard you the first time!"

"So, what do you think?"

"It's a lousy and stupid idea! Count me in!" Albus grinned.

"That's my brother! Now, get that thing off of your shirt,"

"What thing?" Albus looked at his shirt.

"Nothing," James grinned, hit the back of Albus's head and left.

"Git," Albus said, annoyed, as he walked to Herbology.

After Herbology Albus watched Rose get her bag and head off to the Quidditch field, they were going to have their first flying lesson today, but sadly, it was going to be with the Slytherins. Albus walked slowly behind Rose, without making a word so she wouldn't know he was following her, and hid behind a bush whenever she looked behind her.

"What are you doing?" Ashton Ross raised his eyebrow as he saw Albus walking in an awkward way.

"Stalking Malfoy,"

"And why are you stalking him?"

"Not Scorpius! I mean Rose!"

"Oh, so, why are you stalking her?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just curious, anyways, if you want to stalk her, you could just walk normally,"

"And let her find out!"

"well, you're in her class, so obviously, if you walk regularly, no one would get suspicious, and they'll think that you're going to class," Ash stated.

"Oh, good point," Albus straightened himself and walked casually behind the rest, whistling a strange tune.

"The whistling's a dead give away,"

"Oh," Albus stopped whistling.

The pair of them reached the Quidditch field and were greeted by Slytherins

"Hello there losers," said Annie Duckny.

"Hey, Potter, why do you have four eyes?" Matt Retell smirked, the group of girls surrounding him bursting with laughter.

"Leave him alone you idiots," said Ash bravely.

"Shut u mud blood," sneered Jackson Heartno.

"Who are you to call someone a mu-" Albus yelled but was cut off midsentence.

"Now all of you be quiet," came a witch in her thirties towards the group of Slytherins and Gryffindors. "We are here to learn how to fly; fighting would be in Defense against the Dark Arts,"

Murmurs of objection came from the Slytherins as all of them looked at the witch.

"Now I am Madame Flew, your flying professor and the one in charge of Quidditch matches.

"James told me she wasn't very nice," whispered Albus to Ash.

"Don't judge a person by what other people tell you," whispered Rose from Albus's other side.

"Be quiet goody two shoes,"

Rose sighed.

"Now, I want every one of you to stand next to a broom and say 'up'," ordered Madame Flew.

"These brooms are old and stupid," Albus heard Scorpius sneer from in front of him.

"That boy thinks he's all that," Ash rolled his eyes "he's nothing really,"

"That boy would be my brother, if you haven't noticed, Ross, I thought I introduced you to each other after we got off the train," Rose growled.

"Oh yeah, sorry, 'bout that,"

"You gotta admit, Rose, your brother," he sneered as he said his name "Scorpius, is a real git,"

"Hmph!" Rose picked up her broom, and walked over to where her dorm mates Lisa Hounder and Minnie Cross were standing.

"That girl has quite a temper," Ash said.

"Yeah, she does," Albus agreed. He looked at his broom "up!" the broom hovered in the air a little, and then fell down. His father, Harry, had taught him and his siblings Quidditch, James got his father's talent though, Albus got his mother's, but she wasn't as good his father. "Up!" he commanded the broom again and it went up into his hand.

"Up!" Scorpius said from in front of him, and the broom also reached his hand.

He looked towards Rose "up!" she instructed the broom, it also hovered a little. "Up!" she commanded again, it hovered higher, and then fell back down. "Up you stupid broom!" and the broom's stick went up and bumped her in the face.

Albus laughed, she glared at him, and he became quiet.

"Now I want all of you to mount your broom, hover for a minute, and come back down,"

"This is too easy," sneered Scorpius as he rode his broom and kicked off the ground.

Albus did the same Ash followed them.

Rose mounted the broom, but couldn't even make it hover.

"Okay now, get down everyone," instructed Madame Flew. Everyone went down, and the lesson ended after half an hour.

"That was fun," Ashton grinned.

"Yeah, I wish I could've wiped that smirk that was on Malfoy's face though," Albus snarled, remembering the smirk that Scorpius had when he was able to fly higher than the rest.

"I wasn't smirking!" yelled Rose.

"The other Malfoy,"

"Oh,"

"I wonder how they choose people to get into the Quidditch teams,"

"Probably a test or something,"

"A test? My father didn't get a test to be a Seeker,"

"And your father would be?"

"Harry potter,"

"Oh, him, well why don't you ask him?"

"Never mind,"

"Hey, Albus come here for a sec, will ya?" James, who was walking towards Albus and the others, called his brother.

"You two go ahead of me," Albus told Ash and Rose and they walked towards the dungeons for potions.

"So, is she our Rose?"

"I'm sure of it! She talks like aunt Hermione, she can't fly a broom, she's such a goody two shoes, that's our Rose."

"Well, how do we tell mum and dad?"

"We can send them an owl,"

"Do you think they'll believe us?"

"Not likely, grown ups hardly believe kids, but it's worth a try."

"Yeah,"

After Albus finished classes, he wrote a letter to his parents, telling them about Rose, and then he went up to the owlery and looked for Snowy, his white owl. Snowy came hooting over to him. "Hey there, girl" Albus stroked Snowy's feathers. "Can you give this letter to mum and dad?" Snowy put the letter in her beak, gave a cheerful hoot, and flew out.

The owl flew and flew until twilight came and at last, it found its destination and flew inside a house.

"Mum! Snowy's here!" a small girl called to her mum.

A woman with red hair came inside the room and looked at the owl.

"Harry!' she called to her husband "Albus sent us a letter!"

A man with untidy hair and green eyes walked in and took the letter from the owl's beak. "Thanks Snowy," he stroked the bird's feathers.

Harry tore open the envelope and took out the piece of paper. He read aloud:

"Dear mum and dad,

How are you? everything's fine in school, well, almost everything, there are these two annoying kids at school, their names are Rose and Scorpius Malfoy, Rose is bossy and Scorpius is a git-"

"Look what you've done Harry, you and Ron made the kids hate each other before they even got to know one another," Ginny frowned.

"Ron started it! And this is strange; I thought the Malfoys only had Scorpius,"

"They do only have Scorpius,"

"Then who's this Rose?"

"Read the letter and we'll find out, unless you plan to look in a crystal ball and see the future," Ginny replied sarcastically.

"Alright," Harry continued:

"James and I are suspicious of Rose, she's quite unlike the Malfoys, she sometimes hangs out with me and my friend Ashton, he's Muggle born, and it's strange because I thought the Malfoys only hung out with purebloods, like her brother. And she's not exactly mean, she's sorta kind, she also has red hair and freckles just like mum and uncle Ron! James and I think she's our cousin Rose, we wanted to know what you're opinion is,

I miss you a lot, and tell Lily I said hi,

Albus"

"Albus says hi!" Lily smiled.

Harry and Ginny ignored her and stared into each other's eyes.

"What do you think this means?"

Ginny asked Harry, "did the Malfoys kidnap Rose?"

"I don't think so, why would they kidnap a Weasley?"

"I dunno,"

"Knock knock," a man's voice came from out side their house's door, and a tall man with red hair and a long nose came in, his arm around the waist of a woman with bushy brown hair. The woman was holding the hand of a small boy, who looked like he was about eight or nine years old and had ginger hair just like his father, and she was smiling, as usual, once she saw her friends.

"Oh Ronald!" Ginny rolled her eyes "haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

"I said knock knock," the man named Ronald shrugged.

Harry laughed "how are you guys?" he said, giving a knowing look to Ginny. She sighed.

"We're fine," Hermione hugged Ginny "and how are you lot?"

"Perfect," Ginny said rather quickly, not wanting to start off her brother's visit with bad news. "And how's my nephew?" Ginny bent down to ruffle the little boy's hair.

"I got a chocolate frog!" the little boy smiled, showing his aunt the tiny box with the frog.

"Well that's nice, Hugo,"

"I got about a hundred of them," Lily said coolly when she saw the small box.

"Well, I got two hundred," Hugo said, proud.

"Well, I'm prettier than you are so I win," Lily beamed.

"Boys can't be pretty," Hugo stuck out his tongue.

"How about we have some dinner?" Ginny said sweetly, pushing the kids towards the dining room.

"What's up with her?" Ron asked.

"No idea," Harry lied.

Hermione started talking about what the ministry was doing and what was going on with her, Ginny nodded and sighed at the right moments, dreading what was to come after dinner.

"And then, Anna Mcphee told me that they were going to inspect some of the magical creatures in the forbidden forest at Hogwarts! Do you believe that?" Hermione bellowed "why inspect them? They never hurt anyone, besides Umbridge that is, but she deserved it! I hope the centaurs teach them a lesson!"

"Right you are, Hermione," Ginny said half heartedly.

As everyone cleaned up after dinner, Ginny took Hermione, Ron and Harry into the guest room, and made Hermione and Ron sit down on the chairs.

"Listen," Ginny said, taking Albus's letter out of her pocket slowly "don't freak out or anything,"

"Why would we freak out?" Ron raised his eyebrow.

"Here," she handed Ron the letter, and he read it silently.

Hermione read it several times, trying to let the words sink in.

"And this is?" Hermione said, looking up from the letter after she read it for the fifteenth time.

"A letter, from Albus," Ginny replied.

"I think I noticed that," Hermione replied coolly.

"Bloody hell, what's going on?" Ron exclaimed disbelievingly.

"Albus and James think they saw Rose at Hogwarts," Harry said quietly, looking at the floor.

"Is that so?" Hermione raised an eyebrow, Harry nodded, "well, may someone tell me who is this 'Rose'?" Hermione demanded coldly.

"Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed, shocked that her friend would actually forget her own daughter, "Rose is your daughter! You didn't forget her did you?"

"Well, that's strange, since I think the last time I saw Rose, she was only four years old, and she was lost in Diagon Alley, and when was that again? Oh yes, seven years ago!" she yelled "do you actually think that she survived being alone?"

"You read the letter, Hermione," Ron said "the Malfoys took her,"

"And what would the Malfoys be doing with a half breed?" Hermione demanded.

"I-I dunno," Ron said, taken aback.

"Harry, tell your children that this is no joking matter," Hermione said furiously.

"You actually think my kids are pulling a prank or something?" Harry bellowed.

"Well it seems so!"

"James and Albus maybe trouble makers and all, but they would never say something like this unless they actually thought it was true!"

"Oh, so now what? You want them to stalk her and ask her where she was seven years ago?"

"That's a great idea!" Ron said cheerfully, trying to ease the tension but not succeeding.

"Shut up, Ronald!" Hermione screeched.

"Just trying to ease the tension," he muttered.

"Look Harry," Hermione said slowly trying to calm down "let's say we do try to see if she is the real Rose or not, do you actually think Draco would let us take her if she is? Or do you have any idea how much damage it'll do to my heart if I get my hopes up but then we find out she isn't my daughter? You don't know what it feels like losing your child, Harry," Hermione sighed, tears forming in her eyes.

"Come on, Hermione," Ginny hugged Hermione "just give it a try,"

"You guys make it sound so easy," she muttered. "Fine, do as you wish, but I'm still not going to keep my hopes up,"

And with that reply, Harry smiled wide, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. He went to his room, took out a piece of new parchment, a quill, and started writing back to Albus.

* * *

So, what do you think? I feel lieke it's better than the last chapter, and I realized I had many mistakes in the last one, I tried revising this time before I published the chap. oh well, hope you liked it ^.^ Reviews are love :) And I would like to thank P.o.T.t.Y.F.a.N.x. for her great help with my story :D

also, one last thing, my friend ahs a Harry Potter Roleplay, so if anyone would like to join, PM EsmeCullen2010, thanks

and I do NOT own Harry Potter

Jessie~ (by the way, to the person that said Draco's married, he could always get divorced you know, and when he does, I'll be waitng :D)


End file.
